


In the Woods

by Nate_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Vintage Nate-kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: In which Scraggy loses something and makes a friend. [Revised 2/26/2020]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a vintage work from my old days at FF.net, revived and revised to reflect my current style. If you'd like more information on that, please consult my FF.net profile. Other than these revisions, the general tone and feel of the text that follows is still a time capsule from the glorious early 2010s. Thanks for understanding.]
> 
> Word Count: 253 words.

"A ball?"

"Mmhmm, I-I'm sorry! I was super careful! I-I wrote my name on it and everything like you said! You gotta help me look! Please!"

Two lizards, both sagging horrifically. One's small, dumb, and utterly childish. The other is stoic, scraggly, and just as juvenile.

Lost in a woodland enveloped in darkness, they search high and low for something round and pink.

"Oof!"

Scraggy trips on an exposed root, falling flat on his face. Scrafty turns to him in an instant, but settles down upon seeing the root.

"Watch where you're going," he chides.

Scraggy moves to pull himself up, but stops upon catching a glimmer in his eye.

"Oh! Is that..!? There! Over there! I think that's it!"

"Wha-!? Wait up!"

Scraggy takes off with Scrafty on his heels, scrambling headfirst into a moonlit clearing.

"Aha! My ball! See? I knew I saw it! I mean, I don't remember leaving it here, but still!"

"That looks a bit too small to be yours. You sure that's your toy?"

Scraggy scratches his head curiously, giving the sphere a less rosy appraisal. "Uh... Yup, it sure is! It's round and pink, just like mine!"

"I don't know, something just seems off..."

No level of skepticism can shatter Scraggy's resolve. He plants a hand on the sparkling sphere with glee, just in time to be taken aback by the bouncing pig that also stakes a claim on it.

Realizing the other's presence, the two look up and stare at each other in disbelief.

"Huh?"


End file.
